Harry Potter and the PaCK
by phantombrick
Summary: Shortly after Harry's 6th year, he finds his has more family then he thought.They come for him and bring justice and new hope for all.HPGW LLOC
1. The pack

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or the normal characters from said books.

Harry sits in his room at Number 4 Privet DR. Staring at his calendar. He has five weeks before he turns seventeen and can leave this place forever. It seems like years instead of just weeks since he watch his mentor be murdered by on of his own allies. He then decided not to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year.

He turns to the window as he hears a tapping to see an owl. He retrieves the letter and opens it. The letter reads.

Harry,

I know you don't want to return but there reasons for you to return to us. This is your final year and you need your N.E.W.T.S. Also I have received some information that has been kept from me as well as you. The reading of Albus's will is in two days. You are needed for that. Someone will contact you with the details. His name is Bobby.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Harry tosses the letter down. Looks up to see a phoenix perched on his chair. The phoenix flies over and drops a package and a letter in his lap. He opens the letter.

June 25

Harry,

I know this is a surprise. I will explain everything in detail tomorrow when we pick you up. You will not have to remain with Petunia and her so called family. A group of people will arrive at one o'clock pm tomorrow to get you. The package is a photo of me and my parents with you and yours so you know I am telling the truth. The first part of the pass phrase will be spoken by you. It is "May the hunt" I will reply "Be plentiful". Then we shall leave for we have much to discuss.

Your Cousin,

Bobby

He rips open the package to find a silver frame with a picture of his parents with another couple with two babies. In front of a sign the reads "Evans Family Reunion" He grabs the letter looking at the date and notices it is dated for yesterday. He checks the clock it reads 12:59 pm. The doorbell rings.

Harry looks out the window to see an American truck three motorcycles and five teenage boys wearing American looking muggle clothes. The door opens Aunt Petunia is heard "Who are you? What do you want?"

The young man in front answers "We are here for Harry. Get him."

"Get away from my house your freaks!" she yells as Dudley and Vernon run in from the kitchen. Harry comes down stairs.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your nephew?"

"Bobby? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said we are here for Harry."

Vernon starts toward Harry with his fists clenched. "This is your fault freak." he yells.

"Vernon you take one

More step toward my cousin and I will rip out your throat."

"But you can't do magic here." Uncle Vernon replies smugly.

"Wrong. Harry can't use magic here. You see I am of age. Battle, Rocks, Red go help Harry pack and get his stuff down here. A giant bald teen, a tall brown haired teen and a short red haired teen nod and step to the stairs. "Now Harry will be leaving for good. The twenty thousand pounds a month you were receiving for him will stop."

A silver dragon stops by Bobby's shoulder and he hears a deep voice in his ear,"Colt he has nothing but his Hogwarts stuff and some ragged clothes that are big enough for his cousin to have worn first." Bobby stands up out raged. "Homer, go see what fat boy has in his room." Homer takes off at a run.

"Now see here. You can not just do as you please in my house!!" Vernon screams. Petunia shakes her head while giving Bobby a pleading look.

"Wrong muggle. You see this house is an Evans' property, and since I am Head of the Evans' clan here this house is mine. So shut the fuck up!"

Vernon starts to stand but Petunia stops him "He is right dear."

Homer comes back and walks to Bobby. "Bob he" pointing to Dudley "has more stuff then you, me, and Shaun combined."

"I see" his eyes start to glow with golden fire. He pulls his wand out and points it at a large mirror. It splits and shows the heads of two wizards "Grandfather, Uncle I am in need of guidance and permission." He explains what has happened. His uncle and grandfather talk. The mirror then returns to normal. He turns to Vernon and Petunia "You have two weeks from the day Dudley turns eighteen to be out. You are officially disowned Petunia." He turns to Dudley "You have until you are eighteen to prove to Harry you have changed if not you will be cut off as well. You will receive five thousand ponds every two weeks until then. On his eighteenth birthday I shall return." He walks to the stairs "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Harry comes down the stairs followed by Reds, Rocks, and Battle. The last two caring Harry's trunk and owl cage. "Don't forget your broom."

Harry gets his broom and places it with his trunk.

"Harry if you would, the pass phrase please."

"Oh yeah. May the hunt" Harry says.

Bobby replies "Be plentiful." He then points at Harry's stuff "Transportus Evans Manor" they disappear. "Come time for food. Battle you drive. Rocks take shotgun. Red, Homer each of you take a bike and follow behind. Harry, sit in the back with me." Everyone heads to their seats. Bobby reaches the third bike "Transportus Evans manor garage" the bike vanishes. He gets into the truck. "Battle to the manor." Battle nods and drives off.

They pull into what appears to be an empty field. Bobby hands Harry a piece of paper. Harry memorizes it and burns it. He then looks to see a beautiful mansion. Harry looks at his cousin, Bobby just smiles and shrugs "Welcome home Cousin."


	2. Evans Manor

Harry Potter and The Pack chapter 2

Evans Manor

The group enters the Manor. It is simply decorated in white and red. Some rooms have various shades of green. Harry notices a lot of items dealing with wolves and the full moon. Swords and shields decorate the walls, along with several banners. As they enter a large room with a full moon painted on the ceiling. There he sees a large circle of comfortable chairs.

Bobby turns to Harry "Please sit." Everyone takes a seat. "Taric" Bobby calls and a house-elf appears.

"Yes Lord Bricknar, how may I serve?" asks the elf. Bobby rolls his eyes. Everyone including Harry chuckles.

"How many times do I have to say the Bobby, Colt or even Robert will do? Anyway I need my last two pack mates and a meal served here." He looks up,"Harry, how do you like your steaks?"

I don't know. They never fed me steak."

"Well try it my way. If you don't like it we can adjust it. Taric prepare the steaks my way. Ok while we wait let me explain some things to you. Lily was not a muggle born. She was a pureblood. For reasons yet unknown

She was raised as a muggle. Now until last week we didn't even know you were alive. That's why we did not come for you earlier. Now I have traced your bloodline. You are the Potter heir as well as the Gryffindor heir. My lawyers have Sirius's will there has information you were not told about. You are the legal heir to the Black family. Now thru Lily you are descended from Merlin and Ravenclaw, as am I. you are also a member of the Evans clan. Now do you any questions that you want answered?"

"What else can you tell me? Tell me about yourself."

Well I am Lord Bricknar the ruling family in America. I am a direct decendent of Salizar Slytheren and Helga Hufflepuff as well. My ancestors founded a school there. I am also a were-wolf, but I no longer change. You see from my Native American heritage combined with the info we had already collected with today's marvels. I am happy to say that we have found a cure of sorts. I have all the benefits but none of the drawbacks. Silver doesn't hurt me at all and because of this I have multiple animagus forms. I can still infect people I feel are worthy. I refuse to cure or infect a dark wizard. I have decided to offer you this power. Doesn't answer now wait until after your birthday to answer."

"Will you help Remus?"

Bobby laughs "of course that is part of why I am here. I want you to send letters to your friends. Have them all meet up at the burrow. We will meet the there and bring them here. Tonight will be Remus's first Full moon without changing. Now that calls for a party. I have a gift for Bill and Remus in the dungeons."

Harry sent the letter. The reply was fast. Everyone else was at the Burrow. So he and Bobby left for the Burrow. Harry noticed Bobby carrying a small bag.

The scene was funny to Bobby. As they arrived Harry was engulfed in a sea of redheads. Everyone this is my cousin Bobby." Remus stood staring at all at Bobby. "Remus are you ok?"

"Harry, he is a were-wolf, but unlike anyone I ever seen."

"Yes Remus, I am. I want you drink this Remus." He hands Remus an emerald green potions. Harry explain the effects to him to him? I need to see Arthur, Molly, Fleur and Bill alone please. Harry has stared to explain to everyone..

Molly led everyone mentioned to the kitchen. "Ok…..Bill you can you take off the bandages please?" Bill did as he was asked. His face is covered in horrible scars. "Now I can heal these completely so there are now scars. It will require pain on your part Bill." 

"If you can heal this I will follow you anywhere."

"Here we go everyone please everyone stay calm." Walks over to a chair and pushes Bill into it. He reopens the claw marks with his extra long finger nails. The wounds are healing as Bobby rubs a purple lotion over the wounds and they start to heal leaving no scars.

It takes Bill two minutes before he could speak to thank this young man. "Wow…thank you but why?"

"Well my cousin considers you all as family. Not to mention my last name is Bricknar"

Molly gasps, "You are not Bob's son are you?"

"Yes I am Molly or should I say Aunt Molly?"

"Molly what does he mean?" asks Arthur.

"He is my great nephew." She sees Arthur's worried look. "Don't worry dear. Harry is only related by marriage. He and Ginny can still get married"

"Are they that serious Molly?" asks Bobby.

"Yes if it wasn't for Riddle I think he might have proposed by now. The same with Ron and Hermione."

"Well I have an offer to make tonight that will make his threat almost null and void. Let's join the others. I would really like to be introduced to the beautiful blonde."

"Oh Bobby I think she is dating Neville!"

"No she izzn't. He is dating my zizter Gabriella." Fleur informs them. Everyone laughs at Bobby's grin.

Smiles are on everyone face in the living room as they enter. Remus looking 10 years younger is holding Tonk's hand. Everyone runs over to hug Bill when they see his face.

Bobby felt a vibration in his pocket and pulls out a wizard glass. Everyone turns to see a transparent man standing in front of him. Then dropping to one knee. "My lord" Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Battle we have been friends for years. Why do you insist on using the formal greeting? Wait what is wrong?"

He answers as he stands to his full height of 6'6". "An anti-apparition ward has just covered the Burrow."

**So tell me what you think so far I have more chapter done but would like to get some opinions. Please review.**


	3. The Offer

The offer Ch 3

"How many?" Bobby asks. "Any idea who?"

"There are only 20." Bobby just smiles. "Colt my cousin is one of them. Also the Minister of Magic has granted you and anyone you make a pack member Auror status. We are ready."

"Ok, attack." He turns "Remus is the only one I want fighting. Watch and see why." He looks at Remus. "Mooney do you accept me as your pack leader and swear to obey me in combat if given orders?" He holds out his right hand to Remus.

Remus kneels takes the hand "Yes my reverend pack leader." He kisses the silver wolf ring. An aura of silver is briefly seen around him. Sounds of battle can be heard from outside. The door Luna is standing by explodes. She is thrown across the room.

Draco Malfoy walks in. Smiles at the site of her trying to get up. Points his wand at her and shouts "Avada Kedavra!" A green burst is fired from his wand.

"Nooo!" Bobby jumps in front of the blast. Battle appears behind Draco and knocks him out.

"No kill him!" shouts Molly, Harry, and Luna.

"Colt will want to question him."

Harry points to Bobby. "He is dead. That bastard killed him. Look over there he is dead." Harry stars to cry. He finds a cousin just to lose him.

"Well if a tap like that killed him. Then this war should be easy to win." They all look to see Bobby getting up.

"How? He hit you with the killing curse. I saw it hit you!" Harry asks. He then crushes his cousin in a hug.

"Well part of the wolf pack spell combined with my cure makes the pack members immune to all of the unforgiveables. Battle, how did it go?"

"We took them by surprise. Fifteen death eaters are dead. Five captured. We have no injuries or casualties."

"Who did we capture?"

"Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Lestranges are in our hands."

"Good I need those last two. Harry since it is your home too I have a question. Do you mind if I invite the Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Delacours, and the Lovegood families to live there?"

"Cousin nothing would make me happier, Remus also?"

"Of course. Well go get you things."

Luna walks over to Bobby. Grabs his head and pulls it to hers. The she kisses him. Bobby finds himself lost in the kiss. He staggers back when she releases him. He also turns beet red. She turns around and leaves to get her things and her father. "Brick, Kid, and Currs. Brick go with Luna. Kid with Neville. Currs go with Bill and Fleur."

Battle laughs "I didn't know you could blush Colt."

Bobby starts to talk to himself in parsletounge "What is wrong with me? I just met her. I did not come here to fall in love. I came here to help Harry."

Harry starts to laugh. Bobby looks at him. "I'm a parsletounge also." If at all possible Bobby turns a deeper red.

Red laughs and looks at Homer. "Well it seems he is still human after all." Everyone but Bobby laughs.

While waiting for the families to return Bobby sits down at the table. Ginny sits next to Harry who is across from Bobby. Both hers and Harry's eyes glaze over. After I minute they return to normal. "So….you think you might be in love with Luna huh?"

"Oh great, they are telepaths." He murmurs. "Y s, I do, I was attracted to her when I first saw her. Then Draco tried to kill her. If she died I felt that I would too. Then that kiss…I mean damn. Well let's just say I will have no one else. If she doesn't want me I will remain single."

Ginny just laughs. Bobby has a hurt look on his face. "Bobby if you could have seen her face when you waked in. then we she thought you died. Whoa I thought she was going to kill Malfoy with her bare hands. After the kiss she had to stop and catch her breath once she was outside." She looks at him with a grin. "How well does the guy you sent with her know you?"

"Well he is my brother, so I'd say pretty damn good. Why?"

"Oh! What if she asked him questions about you? Would he answer them or try to keep her from being with you?"

He just laughed. "David would offer to help. He and his fiancé have been trying to get me to find someone. They want me to be happy and they cannot marry until me and Misty both does."

The conversation ended as David came back with Luna and her father. David looks at his brother and laughs. He then speaks in parsletounge "Watch yourself brother. This one intends to mark you as her mate."

"Your opinion of it?"

"You are in trouble."

"Why?"

"Because you have four brothers with fiancés one sister with a boyfriend, a mom, dad, stepmother and a stepfather all of which will be helping her."

"Traitors" they both laugh along with Harry. "Oh, Harry speaks it too." He looks at Luna then back to his brother. "Do not worry brother. I don not intend to resist."

David looks astonished. He turns into a wolf and lets a howl of triumph lose. All of the pack members look at him. They then change form and howl in joy.

When everyone returns Bobby flashes them all to Evans manor. "Now I want you all to consider becoming pack members"


	4. Reunited

Harry Potter and The Pack chapter 4

Normal speech

_Parsletounge_

Telepathy

**Spells**

CH 4 Reunited

Silence filled the air. Harry has alre3ady made his decision, but would wait for his birthday like Bobby asked. Ginny looks at Harry and nods. The look on Luna's face gave her answer. "Cousin, might I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"Let them consider it until my birthday."

"I agree. Taric, please show our guests to their rooms. Give each family their own wing." He turns to walk away and a beautiful girl about a year younger runs out and hugs him. She hands him a package. Luna glares daggers at the girl.

David spots this and laughs. Luna starts toward the girl with an evil look on her face. The girl realizes this and turns while pulling out her wand. "Get away from him!" The girl glances at Bobby and he turns red.

David starts talking "_Misty, she thinks you are after Bobby."_ Still laughing he continues "_They have both made their intentions clear to me but not each other."_

Misty laughs and then speaks. "Why do you approach my brother? What are your intentions? I will not let you any closer."

Luna stops dead in her tracks. "Your brother?"

"Yes brother. I am Misty. What are your intentions toward him?" Luna blushes. Misty turns to Bobby. "Well what about yours?" She sees the love in her brother's eyes as he looks at Luna. She exchanges a devious smirk with David. "No this can not and will not be allowed."

Bobby's anger grows. "How dare you? I am head of this family. I say what will happen not you. I will have her for my mate. You can't stop me!!"

"I will fight you if I have to! He is mine and mine alone." A white cloud envelops them both. Misty starts to laugh. "What happened? I feel different, like I am whole for the first time."

"Easy." Misty states. "You two are soul mates." She smiles as Bobby engulfs Luna in his arms.

Luna's father steps forward. "Son, we need to have a talk. In private." They enter Bobby's office. Luna follows behind but waits outside the door. Luna's father casts a privacy charm. "Ok now my daughter turns seventeen in October. If I give permission how soon would you marry? "

"If she would agree to it tomorrow." He looks thoughtful. "I have the perfect ring." He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a three karat diamond ring. "It was my great grandma's." He walks out to where Luna is waiting. He drops to one knee. "Luna my love will you bless me above all of the men in the world and become my wife?"

"Yes, I will! When?" He places the ring on her finger.

"Tomorrow."

"I need permission first."

"You have my dear. We need to prepare." Her father states and they walk away. Bobby goes back to open the package. His eyes open in surprise. "Taric gather Harry, Neville, Bill, and Moony. Bring them to the dungeons." He then flashes out.

They meet in the Dungeon. Bobby takes then to the cells. The first is holding the LeStranges and Draco. The next held Crabbe, Goyle, and Greyback. Bobby holds up six pieces of parchment. He then reads them out loud. "Bellatrix LeStrange, Roudulphus LeStrange, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle and Fenier Greyback you have been found guilty of the following charges. Crimes of being a Deatheater and using the unforgiveable curses. Your sentence is death. By order of the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgorge. The exacution is to be carried out by the Lord Bricknar at his discretion." He looks at Greyback. "So Fenier want Crabbe and Goyle as a last meal before Remus takes your head?"

"Yes I would love that." The potential meals turn pale.

"That is to damn bad. You won't live to see the full moon out tonight." He points his wand at Crabbe and Goyle. "**Last judgment.** **Last judgment." **After a minute they both die. He hands Moony a silver sword.

Moony smiles as he approaches the cause of his painful life. "Ah, one of my many children. You are a big disappointment my son." Sneers Greyback.

Moony backhands him. "I am not now nor have I ever been your son. You sick son of a bitch. You will never take away another child's life and innocence." One quick swing and it is over. He turns to see Bill smiling.

They now walk onto the first cell. "Well Draco it is over for you." He fills two tubes with the blood from the LeStranges. "Harry, Neville pick one. It is time for revenge." No surprise Harry picks Bella. Neville chooses the other LeStrange. The three face the condemned. "one, two three."

They all shout, "**Last judgment" **After a minute the three Deatheaters die.

"Why did you take the blood Bobby?" asks Neville.

"Take my arm." He flashes them to the potions lab. He adds the blood to a potion and ladles it into to flasks. Then he flashes the group to Neville's Grandmother's room. Bobby then flashes everyone to St. Mungos. They are lead to Neville's parents' room. He forces the potion down the throats of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Thirty seconds later Neville is crying as he hugs his parents. "Bobby, I will join you. Thanks to you I have my parents back." They all head back home.


	5. A Wedding and a Will

Harry Potter and The Pack chapter 5

Normal speech

_Parsletounge_

Telepathy

**Spells**

**A Wedding and a Will**

The next day seemed like it would never end. The powerful Robert N Bricknar A.K.A. Colt the Pack Leader was shaking with nerves. In just a short time he shall be married.

Luna Lovegood was anything but nervous. Even Harry never made her heart beat like this. Her Wolfie was perfect. Deep dark brown puppy-dog eyes. His voice was so strong and silky smooth. Just the thought of him makes her sigh.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Luna was lovely and Bobby was regal. As they declared their love for each other silver like rope began to entwine them. When Bobby kissed his bride a radiant silver and gold nimbus surrounds them. Then disappears from sight.

The day is spent in celebration. David stands to give a toast to his brother and sister-in-law. Bobby then stands up. "To the Pack." All the pack members and Luna rise. "May the hunt be plentiful. To the Outlaws. May we never get caught. To the Regulators. Time to regulate." He gives everyone a big grin. "Here's to you. Here's to me. May we friends forever be. May we never disagree, but if so fuck you here's to me!" Luna smiles as they slip away for the night.

Bobby wakes and starts the day. He gathers Kid, Misty, Red, and Homer. Then Harry meets them in the dining room. After breakfast they head to Digain Alley. They enter Gringotts for the reading of the will of Albus Dumbledore.

They are seated in a room where Professor McGonagall is sitting. They turn to see s goblin enter the room and sits behind the desk. "We shall now start the reading of the will." he states.

I, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore being of sound mind, body, and magic hearby declare my last will and testament

To all my great-grandchildren that are at this reading with the exception of two. I leave 500,000 galleons. The exceptions are Robert Nelson Bricknar and Harry James Potter. Robert, my little Bobby, you are now the rightful heir of Merlin. After you complete the Blood ceremony you shall receive your magical inheritance as well as your money and properties from that estate. You will also get half of my money minus of course what was left to the other great-grand children. You must claim all titles and lines you are entitled to.

Harry, you are the heir of house Dumbledore. You as of now are emancipated. That is if you are already not seventeen. You shall receive all my properties, personal effects, and half of my money minus what is to go to the other great-grand children. I am proud of you. Fawks has decided to leave, but has left an egg for you with Hagrid. It is his and his mate's last egg. Ask Bobby and his phoenix for help with it. As with Bobby you must complete the Blood Ceremony. You are now the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I feel it is time to join it with The Pack

Now in order to inherit you must all return to Hogwarts as students for the next year or all previously mentioned will go to Draco Malfoy.

Bobby laughs. "Like that can happen now."

They rest of the room is stunned by both the clause in the will and Bobby's statement. The goblin asks "Do you all agree to the stipulation to attend Hogwarts?"

**"**Yes, we all do. Minerva, I will owl you the list of your new students."

"Can you and Harry bring it in person tonight?"

He looks at Harry. Harry nods. "Yes Minerva."

"My Lords the chambers are ready." The goblin declares.

"Please call me Bobby. I did not hear your name."

"His name is Griphook." The goblin smiles. "Bobby I want to ask you for a favor."

"Name it cousin."

"Well we are at war. It's possible I might die. Now if that happens I don't want my lines to end. If you would accept it. I would like to do the Brothers in Blood. I would like to do this before we do the other ones. If I do have a child I would like you to be the godfather and guardian for it if Ginny and I can not. If a child does not exist you will inherit all my lines. Do you agree?"

Bobby thinks about it. "Only if I could do the same foe five houses. If so then I will."

"Deal."


	6. The secret

Harry Potter and the Pack chapter 6

The secret

They enter the chamber. They head to a silver table with two daggers and two needles. Bobby cuts the palm of his left hand, while Harry stabs the right index finger. Then spills six drops of blood into Bobby's cut. "I Harry James Potter declare Robert Nelson Bricknar a member of every family I am or will become head of. His is my rightful heir until suck times as I father a child. If such a child exists Robert will act as regent until said child is of age. So I will. So mote it be"

They redo the ceremony again, but the rolls are reversed. "I, Robert Nelson Bricknar declare Harry James Potter a member of the following families Ermys, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. In case of my death and the death of my mate, he will act as guardian and regent of my child or children. If said children do not exist he will inherit. So I will it. So mote it be."

"My Lords, this is a rare event." Griphook states. "During the upcoming ceremony you need only say your name with the families' names you are the head of add to it. The rest will be added when and if you inherit them. You will be gaining new magic from this ceremony if it is due to you. After it is finished I will present you with any family rings that you are entitled to. If you will please place three drops of blood on the parchments. There is one for each of you."

They do as instructed. The blood flows into a spidery script. "I, declare that I am Lord Harry James Potter Dumbledore Gryffindor Black. I am the head of each of these families." A lightning bold strike his surrounded by a red, gold, blue, and grey magic. It is then absorbed by his body. He feels all of the unknown blocks disappear. He glances at his cousin to see his face was a pale white as he looks at his own parchment.

Bobby looks up and speaks "I do declare I am Lord Robert Nelson Bricknar Evans Ermys Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon. " A lightning bolt followed by giant flash. He is surrounded by a dark green, red, blood red, white, yellow, dark blue, emerald green, a green so dark it almost looked black, and a blinding gold magic. He absorbs it and he passes out.

When he awakes he finds he is not alone. Around him are Harry, Luna, David, Danny, Misty, Minerva, and the Minister of Magic. "What happened?" He starts to rise, but stumbles. Everyone moves to catch him. Harry and the Minister reach him first.

"Careful, Sire. You could be injured." the Minister states. "Quick someone get a med witch."

"I'm ok. Wait… did you say Sire?"

"Yes, you are a direct descendent of King Arthur and Morganna LeFaye. You are the king of all magical beings. Your sword is at the Ministry of Magic ready for you to claim it."

"Whoa! Wait, who all knows about this?"

"The head of each family knows. Their rings told them that the heir has come forward. Therefore everyone now knows. The Daily Profit is making it the front page."

Bobby considers this "But do they know who it is?"

"No not yet, but we shall announce that today."

"No!!"

"But Sire"

"No buts. I will be attending Hogwarts this year and I want no one. I mean no one outside this room to be told unless I say so. My brothers, sister, Minerva, and my wife of course won't betray me. So if some else finds out, I will try you for treason Minister. Understand?"

"Yes, My King. What about the goblins and Potter?" he sneers. "Surly you want them silenced? I will take care of Potter for you."

"Ha, the goblins will never betray their clients. Especially one of the two wizards that treat them with the respect they are due, and as for Harry. He was mentioned. You see we each preformed the Brother in Blood Ceremony. He is now my brother and if you so much as insult him not to mention threaten him again as a member of the royal family he can order your execution. Savvy?"

He glances at Harry's hand. He spots the Potter crest on a ring. "Where are the rest of your rings Harry?"

"They are all in one so I don't have to wear four rings. I just have to call which house I want and it appears. Gryffindor." The Gryffindor crest appears. "Griphook will you please give the King his rings?"

Griphook gives a smile. Then he hands Bobby a wooden box that contains seven rings. Each rings melt into his Bricknar family ring. He then hands them each a piece of parchment. "This is a list of the vaults you now own. An approximant amount of money in each. Items, properties, and the exact amount of gold will be counted and inventoried. We will send you an owl with the details. Would you like to see your vaults?"

Bobby looks at his list of vaults.

Vaults owned by Robert Nelson Bricknar Evans Ermys Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon. Vaults # 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 27, 63, 77, 87, 90, 523, 663, and 731.

"Whoa that's a lot of vaults. Griphook how much money do I have?"

"Your Majesty, your lowest vault is vault 523 and it holds about five hundred sixty-three million galleons." He gives an evil grin. "The rest hold much more."

"Damn. Hey Harry which vaults do you have?"

Harry looks and reads them off. "Vaults #'s 4/ 13, 17, 22, 32, 45, 50, 96, 110, 117, 121, 122, 123, 256, 261, 297, 321, 521, 875, and my trust vault." Bobby laughs. "What is so funny Bobby?"

"We each have a vault with the other's birthday." Harry laughs also. "Well Luna my love why don't you, Harry, and myself go see vaults one thru seven together?" She nods and hugs him. He looks to Harry. "Is that ok with you?"

"Hmmmm Let's see you see own of mine and I see six of yours." He chuckles. "Of course it is. Let's go."

"We will see you all back at the manor tonight. Minerva join us for dinner tonight please?"

He hands her a note after she nods. "Invite Hagrid as well. If he agrees give him this. If not return it to me." He hands her another letter. Looks to Luna and Harry. "Shall we?" they follow Griphook to the cart.


	7. The Vaults

Harry Potter and the Pack ch7

Normal speech

_Parsletounge_

Telepathy

**Spells**

Grim tongue

**The Vaults**

"Which vault first?" asks Griphook as they arrive at an area with ten large vault doors.

"Let's start at seven and work our way down to one. That way we can stay together." Harry replied. So they stopped in front of vault number seven. It had a snake shaped like an "S" on it. "Ok Bob, open it."

_"Open for the lord of Slytherin."_ He calls out. The mouth of the snake opens to show an indentation of the Slytherin crest. He looks at his ring "Slytherin." He then places the ring in the indent. The door opens. Both he and Luna feel a tingle as they enter the vault. He finds a variety of items, but two things catch his eye. A set of dark green armor made of basilisk skin. The other is a set of scimitars with emeralds in the pommel and snakes engraved in the blades. A card that reads 'To Salazar from your friend Grodric.' Luna finds a deed for one quarter of Hogwarts. Bobby then shrinks the armor and scimitars. They turn to leave the vault, when two silver statues by the door come to life.

_"Massster and Mistressss greetingsssss." _ They both hiss.

Bobby hand Luna a silver necklace with a jade snake on it. "Here wear this. You should be able to understand them." He looks at the snakes as she puts it on. _"Hello why do you awaken?"_

_"We are to be familiarsss to the Lord and Lady Ssslytherin. This wass asssked of uss by Lord Sssalazar. He left uss to be with hisss heir."_

_"We need to disscusss this later. I take it there will be no biting?"_

_"No biting my Lord." _Bobby and Luna pick up the snakes. They search the other vaults. As they enter each vault the couple felt the same tingle. In vault number six they find a deed for one quarter of Hogwarts, a ten compartment chest, and two badger cubs. Number five held light blue colored basilisk armor from Salazar to Rowena, a sword from Grodric and a deed for one quarter of Hogwarts. Two eagles fly over and land on their shoulders as the start to leave. When number three opens they find a magical portrait of Morgana LeFaye. "Who enters the LeFaye Vault?"

"I am Lord Robert Nelson Bricknar Evans Ermys Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon."

"Finally, my heir. Have you seen Arthur yet?"

"Not yet. But soon, would you like to come with us?"

"Yes I have not seen my beloved brother in years. But I have a gift for the two of you first." Two wolf statues come to life. Both of the wolves are silver. Bobby turns to them and they both sit.

Reverend pack Leader we are ready. They all head for vault number two.

They enter the vault to see a life size magical portrait of King Arthur. As they enter Arthur looks up to see Morgana's portrait floating beside Bobby. "Morgana!" She runs into his portrait and hugs him. "My beloved sister. How?"

"Arthur this is our heir and rightful king. Will you give him your blessing?"

He looks at Bobby and smiles, "Well lad, enjoy your crown. Take my portrait with you." Two small dragons fly out from behind the portrait. "These two shall protect you and your wife." Bobby shrinks the two portraits and adds them to the sets of armor and the swords in the first compartment of the chest. The group heads to vault number one.

They retrieve Merlin's journals, staff, and hat. Luna finds two black unicorns in a side chamber. "Now we can go see Harry's." She leads the unicorns over to the other familiars. They all start to walk to vault number four.

"Griphook, can I get a Gringotts card? Well, I need two actually. One keyed for me the other for Luna."

"Yes Your Majesty." He answers. "After we finish with the vaults I will get them. Lord Potter would you like one as well?"

"Yes, thank you Griphook." As they enter a griffin comes running up to Harry. It looks into his eyes and then gives him a tender nuzzle. Then it walks over to the group of familiars. Harry looks around to find a gold and red suit of basilisk armor, the sheath for the Sword of Gryffindor, and a deed for one quarter of Hogwarts. "Bobby, you have three of these, right?"

"Yeah, Harry! We own Hogwarts!" They all three laugh. "We need to tell Minerva." They shrink Harry's stuff and get their cards. Bobby flashes everyone to Evans Manor.

They arrive and find a letter for each of them from Gringotts. Bobby's reads:

Total Galleons 750,500,987,657,581

Sickles 728,551,239

Knuts 8,684,993

Vault # 63 Armor

Vault # 77 Weapons

Vault # 523 Gems & Jewelry

For detail information contact account manager. Goldsaw.

Harry kept his letter private. He went to sit and cuddle with Ginny. Diner wet by without any problems. Afterward the two Lords sit down with Minerva to show her the deeds. She informs them that each house contains a bedroom only admit able for the lord or lady of that house. After that a new password will need to be set. Being the owners they would have no limitations on the number and kinds of familiars they can bring.

Harry's birthday came with a large party. It lasted for a week. Everyone had decided to join the pack. When the all received their school letters and lists, Bobby took everyone on a shopping spree.


	8. Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Pack chapter 8

Normal speech

_Parsletounge_

Telepathy

**Spells**

Grim tongue

**Hogwarts**

The first of September and a peaceful train ride for Harry and his friends. Harry and Hermione made Head boy and Head girl. Luna and Ginny both got double promoted to the seventh year. Everyone in this little group could pass their N.E.W.T.s right now. They couldn't wait to see how Bobby and his company were going to make an entrance.

After the first years were sorted the Head Mistress stood up. Professor McGonagall announced that they had a nine new seventh years joining them. At this point in time Bobby flashed them into the Great Hall. Everyone just stared. Harry and crew just laughed.

Professor McGonagall steppes forward, "When I call your name step up to be sorted. Bricknar, David"

The hat yells, "Slytherin!"

"Bricknar, Misty."

"Hufflepuff"

"Bricknar, Robert"

Inside Bobby's head the hat is confused. Hmm…let's see. Whoa that is a long name Sire. You would do well in all of the houses. But where do you want to go? With your cousin, sister, brother, or your wife?

I need to restore honor to Slytherin. Put me there and keep that sire stuff to yourself.

If that's what you want, I will obey my Lord "Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall continues with the sorting. "Evans, Arthur"

"Slytherin"

"Evans, Shaun"

"Slytherin"

"Hepner, Shawn"

"Slytherin"

"Malfoy-Bedillion, Shawn"

"Slytherin"

"Mason, Danny"

"Slytherin"

"Simmons, William"

"Slytherin"

"Let me welcome you all to Hogwarts. Please join me in welcoming Professor Lupin as the new DADA professor." A loud applause is heard from the majority of the students, but is interrupted by a Slytherin named Zabini.

"What? The werewolf is teaching again? Haven't you people learned yet? Being taught by half-breeds is an insult!"

"Mr. Zabini, sit down, and shut up. Twenty points from Slytherin, for disrespect to a professor. Professor Slughorn is now the Head of Slytherin. Professor Lupin will take over as the Head of Gryffindor. Now dig in."

After dinner Bobby sends the guys to the common room. He walks with Misty, Luna, and Harry to their dorms. "Harry, wait here with Luna, while I open the owner's room for Misty." He turns into an eagle and follow her into the common room for Hufflepuff. He flies over to a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. Bobby changes back. "Hello Helga." She looks up.

"Who are you?"

He shows her his Hufflepuff ring. "I am the head of many families including Hufflepuff. I want to open the owner's room here for my sister. The new password will be Jason."

"Finally. What about the other Founder's heirs?"

He shows her the Slytherin and Ravenclaw rings. "I am the heir of three founders."

"So we still need the heir of Gryffindor."

"No, he has been here for six years. He just now came of age to inherit." He looks at her and smiles. "Can you keep a secret Helga?" She nods her head. Bobby calls forth his other rings. "The heirs of Ermys, LeFaye, and Pendragon now walk the halls. The time is near." He looks to his sister. "Have your house-elf move your things in here. If anyone bothers you let me know. I am gonna take Luna to her new room. Then head to bed myself. Night Sissy." He transforms and leaves.

He walks out to find Harry and Luna surrounded by Slytherins. "Well if it isn't Potty and Looney. With no Dumbledork here to help you." Bobby walks thru the crowd. "Here is another Slytherin to help us Potty."

"What is the problem here?"

"No problem. We are just gonna have some fun with Potty, and play with his little blood traitor whore…" His next words are cut off as Bobby reaches out and grabs his throat. The other Slytherins are stunned.

"Don't insult my wife again. The next time you will die." He throws the offending brute down the hall. "The next time someone bothers my cousin, they will suffer."

"Cousin!? You claim this half-blood?"

"He is not a half-blood. Both his grandparents on his mom's side were squibs. Now you need to stop this foolishness. The house you are in is the house that will help you, but all the houses are worthy. I have family in all four of them. Now tell me why do you hate Harry? What has he ever done to you?"

"He defeated the Dark Lord and even put some of our parents in Azkaban!" another lad yells.

"Do you think what the things they did are right? He addresses the same person.

He hung his head, "No…in fact I think they are dead wrong."

"Then why do you follow blindly? What is your name?"

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini. What choice do we have? Our families are sworn to follow the Lord of Slytherin. That is the Dark Lord." They all nod "and now that Dumbledore is dead he is the strongest wizard there is."

Harry and Luna start to laugh. Bobby shakes his head. "So you are sworn to follow the Lord of Slytherin. What if I can prove that he is not the Lord of Slytherin? But first I need a wizard's oath from each of you that you will not reveal what I show you." They all swear on their life and magic.

He raises his right hand. "You all know how these work right?" They all nod. He starts with Evans and goes thru his houses. Their jaws drop at the Slytherin ring. He pauses, looks to Harry. Who just shrugs giving a silent go ahead. "Ermys, LeFaye, and Pendragon" They all drop to their knees. "Oh get up." They all rise. "Blaise, how many Slytherin actually believe the bullshit old moldy says?"

"I'd say maybe ten to fifteen between forth and seventh years. Below that are unsure."

"Ok, who is the Alpha in Slytherin? I mean besides me."

"Well it was Draco, but now I guess that it would be me." He looks at his king. "I am to be inducted in two weeks, when I turn seventeen. I will spy for you. That is if you will let me."

"Do you all accept me as your leader and king?" They all nod. "Fine, Blaise come to my room later. You will need extra protection. Everyone try to get along with the other houses and find out who is loyal to the wanna be Lord."

Bobby, Luna, and Harry all head to the Ravenclaw entrance. Harry then says good night, and heads to the Gryffindor tower to open his and Ginny's new room. Bobby once again turns into an eagle and perches on Luna's shoulder. She is petting him fondly as they enter the common room. The room is more like and library. Luna walks thru the maze of shelves until she finds the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Bobby changes back. "Hello Grandmother. Did you forget to do something?"

"Hello Bobby. Not that I can think of. Why?"

"Well Aunt Helga seemed to know nothing about me. Will my Grandfather be the same way?"

"Oh I forgot to tell Helga! Bobby I am sorry. No, Salazar knows. He is sure you will be in his house. I can not wait to gloat that you are in my house and not his. Ha that should finally put my brother in his place."

"Not really, considering I am in Slytherin." He blushes as she looks at him and Luna grabs his hand.

Rowena notices Luna but looks at Bobby. "How did that happen? Why are you here then? Where are the others? What house did Harry end up in? Most importantly who is this lovely young lady beside you? I didn't think you could blush."

Bobby laughs. "That is what Battle said too. First the hat gave me the choice. I chose Slytherin so I could bring honor back to it. Harry the heir of Gryffindor is in that house. Misty is in Hufflepuff I opened the owner's room for her. The rest are in Slytherin with me. Now for why I am here and who this is. Grandmother I would like to introduce you to Luna, my wife. Luna I would like to introduce you to Rowena Ravenclaw, my great grandmother several times removed. I want to open the owner's room here for Luna. To be honest I think we will be staying in one each other's room quite often."

Rowena smiled at Luna. "Well I am happy that he was smart enough to marry someone in my house if he wasn't smart enough to be in it his self."

Luna not realizing that it was meant as a playful tease to offense. "Now wait a minute here. My husband is very intelligent, brave, and loyal. I will not have anyone insulting him." Her eyes start to glow silver and green.

"Luna my love, I need you to calm down sweetheart." He pulls her into a loving embrace.

"Luna, sweetie I was only teasing Bobby. I know how smart the boy is. I have taught him myself since he was two. I am happy to see he found someone that loves him this much. He always had friends but was never lucky with Love. All the girls wanted to date him cause of his money or good looks. None had a chance to get to know him."

"Really so you were rich before all of the stuff we just found out about? They all wanted you for the wrong reasons imagine if they new about your crown?"

Bobby tries to get her to stop. "What does she mean? Found out about what? What crown? Well are you going to answer me Robert Nelson Bricknar?"

Bobby looks around, "Can we continue this inside the room please?"

"Of course we can continue in there. Luna what will your new password be?"

Luna thinks for a few seconds then grins at Bobby. "Wolfie"

The door opens and they enter the room. Where Rowena is waiting in another portrait. "Well explain."

"Well I had to do the Blood Ceremony in order to inherit from Albus."

"There has to be more to it then just that."

"My name is a little bit longer." He looks at his watch trying to evade the coming questions. "Look how late it is. Luna I will have Midnite come for once I am settled in."

He turns to leave. "No you don't. You will answer her questions or I will sleep alone until you do. Even if that means after we graduate." Luna states as she crosses her arms.

"You heard her Robert Nelson. Now tell me your full name."

"Ok, damn why does it seem that everyone is against me? My name is Lord Robert Nelson Bricknar Evans Ermys Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon. I am the rightful king of the magical world and the lord of magic by the blood of Merlin. There are you both happy?"

Both of the women smile. "Yes I am a child of my line is the king. We will get Luna settled in and send an elf with some of her things for your room so she can get ready when she sleeps there. You should send some of you stuff here too for that same reason. Go Salazar will get upset if you keep him waiting."

Bobby changes into a phoenix. He then flashes to the Slytherin common room. Where he finds his pack mates waiting for him. "Ok guys everything is going better then planned. Now don't go getting soft on me stay alert. I will see you all for breakfast. I will be in my room behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Tell him if you need me, but if it is not important he will tell you to go away. Do not argue with him. Good-night my friends." As they get up and leave he notices a cute girl staring at Battle. "Blaise, who is that?"

"That my Lord is Pansy Parkinson. Everyone thought she was in love with Draco but it turns out she hated him it was an arranged marriage. Why?"

"No reason she was just staring at Battle. Night Blaise and please call me Bobby."

"Night Bobby."

Bobby heads to the portrait of Salazar. "Well what took you so long boy?'

"Damn it Sal. Do you know how hard it is to get away from Rowena when she starts asking questions?"

Salazar laughs, "Yes I do. She is my sister remember. What was she asking about?"

"Inside the room Sal not out here." The door opens and bobby walks in. "Well let me make this fast. My name is Robert Nelson Bricknar Evans Ermys Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon. Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do. The king is back and of my bloodline. I will let you get settled. You need to set a password."

Harry smiles "_Looney." _ Two elves appear to put his stuff away. "Taric takes a set of clothing and school robes to Luna's room. Have her elf put them away, and leave room here for some of her stuff. Midnite go see if Luna is ready. If so bring her here. If not wait for her to get ready then bring her here."

Ten minutes later Midnite returns with Luna. Midnite returns to his perch along side Melody. This blue phoenix has bonded with Luna. Bobby is in bed already. Luna joins him. They spend the night making love before falling a sleep.

The year passes by. The month of October holds four birthday parties. By Christmas the hatred between the houses is gone. All of Slytherin are now loyal to Bobby. He now has over 20 spies in the Deatheater ranks.


	9. Horcruxes

Harry Potter and the Pack chapter 9

Normal speech

_Parsletounge_

Telepathy

**Spells**

Grim tongue

**The Horcruxes**

Harry decided to try and figure out where the three missing horcruxes were hidden. He thought about where the others were found. Then he gathered his friends and goes off to find his cousins.

Once everyone is gathered Harry explains what he knows. "That's why he hid them in places he feels show his power. I think the snake is with him at his father's manor. One might be in the Chamber of Secrets. The locket was taken by someone with the initials of R.A.B.

"Wait!" Remember the locket we found at the HQ? Could R.A.B. be Sirius's brother?" asks Hermione.

"We need to talk to moony. If we are right that leaves one more. We have to kill the snake before we can end it all."

Bobby starts to laugh. Everyone turns to him. "Where did he kill two of his enemies and tried to kill the one who is supposed to kill him?"

Harry looks at him. "Grodric's Hollow."

"That's right we need to call Bill for his help. We will have him meet us at the hollow. For the locket we just need to have it retrieved. Harry call Kreacher."

"Ok. Kreacher." The elf appears. "There is a silver and onyx locket with an 'S' on it. It is back at the headquarters. You have 1 min to bring it to me. Now go!"

The elf returns with the locket. "Place it with the cup on the table and go back to the kitchen."

"Harry!!" Hermione turns to the elf, "Kreacher he means thank you."

"The Mudblood speaks like she is someone to listen to."

"That is it!" Harry yells. "From now on you belong to Hermione!"

"No…will not go to Mudblood." Kreacher smiles and uses his magic to make himself explode.

"I guess the stress was more than he could bear." Bobby reaches in his pocket and pulls out a mirror. "Bill Weasley."

Bill's face appears in the mirror. "Bill here."

"Bill it's Colt. I need you at Grodric's Hollow in two hours. Can you make it?"

"Yeah Colt. See you there." His face disappears.

"Ok. Harry, Red, Battle, and Ron you are with me. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, and Pansy you are on research for away to destroy the horcruxes. Blaise, Neville, and Terry we need you occupy the staff. Everyone be careful.


	10. Snape is dead

Harry Potter and the Pack chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Snape is dead.**

**Harry walks through the ruins of his parents' home. He is in a daze. A small pile of items are salvaged from the mess. Bill found Ravenclaw's dagger in the attic. Colt gathers up the pile for Harry and flashes everyone back to the chamber.**

**The dagger is placed on the table with the cup and the locket. "Colt all the and curses are off, but they still have something magical in them."**

**"Yeah, you're right Bill. These three each have a piece of Riddle's soul in them. Thanks for the help Bill. Now we still have to find a spell that will destroy the soul shards. He made a total of seven of them. We have three, Dumbledore destroyed one, and Harry destroyed one. There is one in his snake and one in his body. Harry if you will?"**

**Harry stands. "Thanks Bobby. Tommy boy is lying low for now. The way we figure it. If he stays like this we wait until our year graduates in June. We destroy these" he point to the table "kill the snake. Then help Tommy start his next great adventure."**

**"Until something happens everyone just go about with your classes and training. Everyone is dismissed." Bobby grabs Luna and flashes to their room. He kisses his wife and turns out the lights.**

**The months fly by November is here. By this time everyone in the school is loyal to Bobby and Harry. Minerva stands at breakfast. "I have an announcement to make. On the night before the Christmas holidays a dance will be held for all students fourth year and above. Enjoy your meal." This announcement has various results. The guys rolled their eyes. The girls all smile. Bobby pulls Luna into a hug. Harry winks at Ginny. Ron holds Hermione's hand and smiles. The rest of the Pack with the exception of Brick and Kid look nervous.**

**That night in bed Luna looks at her husband. "Wolfie, I need to ask you something."**

**"Yes my love. Go ahead."**

**"The female population would like to know which of you friends are available."**

**"All except David and Danny are. I was told they are taking the Patil twins to the ball just as friends though. All four of them are dating someone who can not make it to the ball. Why?"**

**"Well, I know Pansy is after Battle."**

**"I knew that. Why do you think they always have patrol and research with each other? I know Neville is dating Hannah. Blaise is with Tracy. Oh, I think Red is trying for Daphnie Greengrass." **

**"Well he won't have to try hard. She adores him. Susan and Rocks were seen holding hands by the lake."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, Lavender thinks Currs is cute. I saw Homer coming out of a broom closet today."**

**"Who was he with?"**

**"Rhomilda Vane."**

**"Cool. Well I know for a fact Currs is going to ask Lavender out. So we just need Battle to open his eyes."**

**"Ginny, Hermione, and I told her to make the first move." She cuddles close to him. "How is Misty?"**

**"Fine, she went home this morning. Dad approved her engagement. She will be married in July. The travel plans are already being made for us."**

**"Ok, as long as she is happy."**

**The next day Bobby and Harry decide to hold a dueling contest after classes. The whole school was gathered except Blaise. He was called to a Deatheater meeting. He will report to Colt when he gets back. Just as the first duel is about to begin Blaise comes running in.**

**"Colt!, Snape is dead." Blaise yelled as soon as he entered the room.**

**"What? How?"**

**"Voldy was letting ten Deatheaters try to rape Narcissa. Snape walked in. here look at the memory." He walks to the Great Hall's pensive slot and inserted the memory.**

_**Memory Flash**_

**Blaise and Snape walk into the room the meeting was to be in. they see Narcissa Malfoy trying to fight off ten Deatheaters attempting to rape her. "Come now Cissy. Relax and you might enjoy it. The Malfoys must give something. With Lucius in prison and Draco dead, you are the only one left. So you shall be our whore." Tom spots Snape and Blaise. "Ah…Severous and Blaise please get in line. You can have a go too."**

**Snape is outraged. "Leave her alone!! Don't touch her." As the Deatheaters laugh Snape fires off ten Avada Kedavras. The ten Deatheaters drop.**

**"Now Severous, when did you start falling for purebloods? I thought you had a thing for Mudbloods like Lily Potter."**

**Snape fires an Avada Kedavra at Tom. Tom dodges and hits Snape with an Avada Kedavra. As Snape drops Malfoy hits Tom with a stunner. Then she moves in for the kill. The damn snake bites her. She falls dead.**

**Released from the spell Tom looks up. "From now on I want four guards stationed in the room with me. Someone tell Malfoy his wife is dead." He leaves the room.**

**Everyone leaves the memory. Blaise looks at Battle. "I told Malfoy. He vowed revenge on Moldy. It turns out Draco wasn't an only child. He was a twin. Draco was the oldest by two minutes on October 11****th****. The younger twin was sent to America with Lucius's sister. He requests a meeting."**

**Battle has a stunned look on his face. Pansy walks over and pulls him into a hug. He held on to her for several minutes. He looks into her face and she kisses him. "Pansy why are you doing this?"**

**"Because I decided to take Luna, Ginny, and Hermione's advice. I love you."**

**"You love…wait you told Luna, Ginny, and Hermione? Did Colt know?" He looks at Bobby who is smiling. "Who else knew?" Everyone raises their hands.**

**Bobby laughs, "It was obvious. Why do you think I kept putting you with Pansy on assignments?"**

**Battle glares at the man he considers a brother. "Why Bro?"**

**"Well you have been in love with her for months now. But you are to shy for your own good. So I to make sure that you are happy. Good enough?"**

**"Yes, thank you." He hugs and kisses Pansy again. Three owls enter the room. They fly to Harry, Hermione, and Bobby. Bobby opens his.**

**To: Robert Nelson Bricknar Evans Ermys Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon**

**You're Majesty,**

**Your presence is requested for the will reading of Severous Snape. Tomorrow at 9:00 AM. This letter will become a portkey to transport you Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.**

**Manager of House Snape- Deathgrip. **


	11. A Wll, a Lord, and the rat

**Chapter 11: AWILL, A LORD, AND A RAT**

**They head to McGonagall's office. She notices a small mirror on her desk showing the three teens. "So that's how he did it. Come in and bring Harry and Miss Granger with you."**

**They enter the office. "Professor, Severous is dead. Blaise gave his memory for proof." He hands her a vial containing the silver memory. "Now the three of us have been received letters to attend his will reading tomorrow. After that I need to take Harry, Blaise, and Battle to Azkaban to meet with Malfoy.**

**"I can understand you and Harry. You are our leaders. Blaise is a point of contact, but why Shawn? He hates his uncle."**

**"His father…"**

**"What?! What did you say?"**

**"We found out Shawn is Draco's twin brother. He was sent to the states with his aunt. His father wants to meet with him."**

**"Oh Merlin! How did he take it?"**

**'He found out the woman he thought was his mom is his aunt/ his father is in prison for murder, rape, torture, and being a DeathEater. His brother was executed by me and his mother was killed by Voldie's snake after the Death Eaters tried to rape her. Hmmm… all things considered, ok. Pansy is comforting him right now. They got together today."**

**"Finally. Took him long enough. Why did he make up his mind to make a move today?"**

**"He didn't. She dd." They all laugh. "So I am requesting permission for five students to leave the school today."**

**"Permission granted."**

**They leave the office and return to the rooms. Bobby meets Harry and Hermione in the great hall. All three grab the portkey and disappear. One arriving at Gringotts the head to the department for wills. Once there they are led to Deathsgrip's office.**

"**Your Majesty, Lord Potter, and Ms. Granger I bid you good morning." The goblin states as he bows to Bobby. "We are here for the will reading of one Severous Oswald Snape." He places a pensive on the table and starts the reading.**

**An image of Snape appears. "I Severous Oswald Snape being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last will and testament making any previous will null and void. To the insufferable brat one Harry James Potter I leave you three hundred thousand Galleons, a letter, my potions cabinet, and my best wishes. You see I never hated you Harry. Your father yes but not you or your mother. I was friends with your mother since we were five years old. This is why your father hated me. I also leave you a cage with a certain rat in it. Now for the insufferable know it all. Ms. Granger I leave you with three hundred thousand Galleons and Snape Manor. You are truly a gifted witch. Therefore you also get my familiar her named is Forest please take care of her." A small green dragon appears beside her. "Now to one Robert Nelson Bricknar. I leave to remainder of my estate, the title of Lord Prince, and my best wishes in your life. I regret that I will not see you rule little one. Yes I know who you are. You see I was adopted when I was very young and about 15 years ago my older brother found me and welcomed me into his family. If you have not guessed it his name is Robert Claytin Bricknar. Yes Bobby you are me nephew. Now go and kick snake breath's arse." The will reading ends. Deathsgrip finishes his duties and leaves.**

**Harry opens the letter.**

_**Harry,**_

_**My dear boy sorry if you have to be reading this letter. Because if you are all went wrong. You should only have this letter if both Severous and I are dead. Now Severous only did what I told him to do. You see Harry I was dieing the night I hurt my hand it was worse then I let you know. I would have been dead by the start of your last school year but it would have hurt badly. I wish you all they best. Enjoy your life.**_

_**Love your grandfather,**_

_**Albus**_

**They found out the rat in the cage was Wormtail. With a laugh the head back to the school. Bobby and Harry find Blaise waiting with Battle. The four then leave for the prison. Once there they are taken to the cell of one Lucius Malfoy. Battle stays to the rear of the group. When Bobby enters the cell Lucius knells before him. "Greetings Your Majesty."**

**"Get up Malfoy. What did you want?"**

**"To offer my support and to see my son."**

**Battle rushes forward and strikes Lucius in the mouth. "How dare you? You sent me away! My brother is dead because of you if I was there growing up he might have turned out different. And you stand there and have the balls to call me your son? I should kill you right now!"**

**"You are right Shawn. And I wouldn't blame you if you did. But before you do I need you to make a choice."**

**"What choice?"**

**"To either accept me as your father and take the title of Lord Malfoy of let your Stepfather take the title."**

**"I will accept it but not for you nor will I kill you. Goodbye Father." He then turns to leave.**

**Lucius smiles and yells "Long live the King!!!!" the three head back to the School where they find Pansy waiting for Battle. She takes his hand and leads him a way. The new Lord Malfoy has tears falling down his face as he follows her.**

**Bobby turns to Harry. "We need to figure out a way to finish this. Goodnight cousin. He then heads to his room.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy and lost all my notes in my move so have to rewrite the story as I go. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	12. Rings and a Spell

**Chapter 12: Rings and a Spell**

December passes with out incident. Midterms are taken and the holiday begins. We find our heroes in an expanded compartment. Each couple seems to be in their own world as the train pulls up to the station. Bobby looks over his to friends. "Just to let every body know Christmas diner will be at Evans Manor. If you can make please let me know. So if I don't see ya. Have a merry Christmas."

"Don't you mean happy Christmas Bobby?"

"No I said what I mean."

"Damn Yanks." Ron then gets a swat upside his head. "Oww, Hermione what was that for?"

"Do not be rude to Bobby. It can be said either way."

"Yes dear."

All the guys start to snicker while making whipping sounds. A few death glares from the female members of the group bring that to a halt. The group all exits the train. They say their good-byes. Bobby flashes everyone staying at the Manor home.

Christmas comes and goes. We now head into a new year. Bobby begins to notice that the guys with the exception of Brick and Kid all of the guys are looking nervous. After a couple of tries to get each of them to talk about, he decides to confront them on the train back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Bobby has Luna take the girls on a powder room run. After the girls leave he turns to the. "All right what the hell is wrong with y'all? You all look like hell guys or like you got caught kissing another woman." He looks worried "You haven't been have you?"

Red and Battle laugh. "No I think we all have been trying to plan how we are going to propose." Red answers.

"Cool but when?"

"I was thinking on Valentine's day." The rest start to nod their heads.

"Let's see I will let everyone use on of my houses to use for the night. I will arrange to take you all out to get rings."

The return to the school went a lot smoother after the guys calmed down thanks to Bobby. Once back in the school our friends enjoy the feast. Harry and Bobby head off to the Headmistress's office. "Good evening gentlemen. What can I help you with?"

"Well we need to arrange a day to sneak to guys away from the school."

"For what may I ask?"

"Well Professor Harry needs to get a ring from his vault and the rest need to purchase rings."

"So they have decided to propose then?" Bobby nods. "I see no problem with it. You gentlemen can certainly handle yourselves. How about the first of February?"

"That will work I will have Luna distract the girls. They will be proposing on the fourteenth. I will give each a to way portkey to one of my estates or castles the houselves will be told to serve them for the night."

"Ok I will allow this to happen. Tell them all I said good luck." Bobby just smiles. "Good night Mr. Bricknar."

"Good night Professor." He flashes to his quarters.

As he cuddles in bed with Luna she starts to ask him questions. "What was wrong with the guys? Why did you have me leave with the girls? The girls are worried you know. They think the guys are ready to dump them." Bobby starts to laugh. "Oh you think it is funny they are worried huh? Is this funny? I am going to our other room. Do not follow me!!" She calls for Melody and flashes out.

"Damn it! Now I have to go beg." He flashes to Luna's room only to find himself tosses into the Ravenclaw common room. "Merlin what was that for Grandmother?"

"Luna said not to let you in. She said you were being an arse."

"I was not being an ass. She started to question me and said the girls were worried about the boys breaking off the relationships. I started to laugh."

"You laughed?!! Merlin! How can you be so smart yet so stupid at the same time? You better get in here and apologize to her." She opens the door.

"Thank you." He heads to the bed where Luna is crying. "Luna? Honey?"

She looks up. "What are you doing here? I said to leave me aloe you arse. Every thing is a joke to you. The girls are in love but no you and your pack of mutts think it is funny to play with their feelings. Get out now or I will hurt you."

"Now see here…" That was as far as he got before she shifted to her werewolf form and attacked. He quickly shifted to his werewolf form to defend himself. For the next hour Bobby was on the defense side of the battle not wanting to strike his mate. Luna lost her footing and He pounced pinning her beneath his weight.

She shifts back crying. "Damn you!"

Bobby also shifts back and is holding his wife. "My love I was laughing because the guys are each planning to propose. That is why the have been acting weird. I am taking them to get the rigs on the first."

"Really?"

"Yes Love but you can't say anything."

She starts kissing his neck and shoulders. "Yes my king."

With a low growl the night long make up sex begins. The rest of the month flies by. The trip for the ring goes off with out problem. The night of the fourteenth is planned and executed to perfection. Each of the girls are floored by the rings and the ever important questions from the boyfriends. Luna decides to give Bobby a surprise.

As they enter their dining room at Ermys's castle he spots a small stuffed wolf pup by his plate. He picks it up and looks at Luna. "Love? What is this for?"

"Well I it would be obvious, but I guess I was wrong. Sweetie what is it?

"It looks like a wolf pup. But it doesn't make any sense unless you are…" He looks up at her with a stupid looking grin on his face.

"Yes Love you are going to be a Daddy."

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I should have another up in about 2 weeks. In the mean time please review let me know what you think of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I haven't received a lot of input from many readers. I am thinking about dropping this story. It seems that no one is enjoying it. If I am wrong please let me know and I will continue.

Phantombrick


	14. Amoris eternus

**Harry Potter and the Pack CH 13**

The Pack has been sitting in the chamber of secrets for ten minutes. Bobby and Harry walk in. They start to rise. "No. Please stay seated. A situation has developed. I am to be a father, and I refuse to let my child enter a world that is in fear of Tommy-boy. So my only choice is to kill Tom. Research on a way to destroy the horrorcruxes needs to pick up. I want everyone to look. My spies I want daily reports on Tom. That is all for now."

The girls started spending more time in the library. Pansy found a small reference to the making of a horrorcrux. It spoke of how murder and hate were the main necessity to its creation. "Well if hate makes it wouldn't the opposite hold true?"

"Pansy might be right. Love should destroy them. Amoris eternus." The girls take off to find Bobby and Harry. They find them dueling in the Room of Requirement. As they enter Harry is diving to his left. Rolls to his feet. "Expelliarmus"

"Protego" The spells are deflected Bobby rushes forward with a sword in his hands. Harry summons his sword.

"Accio Sword of Gryffindor" The sword appears in his hands.

The fight continues until Luna gets bored. "Hey stop! We have some news. We think we found a way to destroy the horrorcruxes. So put up your toys, take a shower, and let's go.

As a group they enter the Chamber of Secrets. Luna approaches the table. Points her wand and concentrates on her love for her husband and their unborn child. "Amoris eternus" A white spell fires out of her wand. The dagger explodes. She turns to Bobby and smiles. "See it works."

Bobby and Harry both aim their wands and fire off the spell. The locket and the cup explode.

Blaise enters the chamber. "Bobby, Voldemort is sending his snake tonight. He was told that harry has been sleeping in here."

"Who is on guard duty tonight?"

"Me, Theo, Theo's dad, and Avery."

"Perfect. We can end this tonight."


	15. The Final Fight

Harry Potter and the Pack chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Pack chapter 14**

**The Final Fight**

"Ok, this is what we will do. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy wait in ambush here. I will transfigure Wormtail to look like Harry. Let the snake bite him. Then kill it and use the spell to destroy the horrorcrux. Harry and I will go with Blaise and Theo as snakes. When you kill Nagini Ginny will tell Harry. Theo and Blaise will stun the other guards when we transform. We will kill Tommy-boy. The pack members that are Deatheater spies for us will lead the rest of the Pack to where the base is hidden. When the fedilus charm falls we attack. No prisoners."

Later that night Wormtail is stunned and transfigured into Harry. Bobby casts a spell to give him Harry's scent. Bobby changes into a fifteen foot red tail boa and Harry changes into a ten foot ball python. Blaise picks up Bobby and Theo grabs Harry. They then apparate out. Everyone heads to their staging area.

Blaise and Theo report to guard duty. As they enter the main chamber they see Voldemort sitting on his throne. They kneel to him. He spots the snakes."

"What is this? Where did you find these two beautiful creatures?"

"Our Girlfriends found them for us my Lord. Since we do not your divine gift we were hoping you could speak to them to find out if they would agree to become our familiars?"

"That is a good idea Theo. Snakes are not like other creatures they should be respected and asked."

How are you my friends?

You speak?

Yes I have been blessed with the glorious tounge. Will you join me for some conversation? It is a bore to always have to speak with these humans. My familiar is out performing an important task.

Of course we never get a chance to speak to a speaker master. The two snakes slither over and wrap themselves around Lord Voldemort.

_**Scene Break**_

Meanwhile back in the Chamber of Secrets. The girls are waiting. Ginny spots the snake. It is crawling to the polyjuiced Wormtail. They all take aim at the giant reptile. The snake pulls back and launches its attack, striking the prone figure.

It calls out Master it is done!

The girls watch as Wormtail dies. Then Luna and Ginny fire the first spell. "Amoris eternus" Followed by Hermione's and Pansy's "Diffindo" The all watch the snake's head fly off and its body explode.

Ginny reaches thru her bond with Harry (My love it is done. Finish it! ) Harry looks at Bobby and nods the each tap Theo and Blaise with their tails. Theo turns to his father "Petrificus Totalus!"

Blaise spins around on Avery "Stupefy!" Avery drops to the ground.

Lord Voldemort jumps up dropping the snakes. "What are you doing? Traitors!!" He begins to pull his wand but fells a sharp pain in his chest and watches a sword appear from it. He turns his head to see Lord Bricknar holding the sword that has impaled him. Standing next to him looking very much alive is Harry Potter.

"Hello Tom. Are we having a bad day?"

"Potter." Tom sneers. Even if you kill me I will return."

"I don't think so Tom, see we found the locket, the cup, the dagger, Albus found the ring, and I found the diary. They have all been destroyed." Tom smiled at hearing this, but Harry continued. "Including your pet snake. You are the last part of your soul left. Good-bye Tom." Harry swing the sword of Gryffindor and Tom's head falls to the ground.

The sounds of attack can be heard from around the compound. Bobby looks at Theo. "Well do you want to deal with your father or do you want me to?"

Theo looks at his father with hatred a blaze in his eyes. "I will deal with him sire. Accio wand!" His father's wand flies to his hand. He then snaps it. "Father it was bad enough you followed that pile of shite, but you let your friends use my mother like a sex toy. You tried to sell my soul to the bastard but I found true leaders who are also my friends. I must say the worst thing you have done was to try and sell my sister to the highest bidder. She is safe from your fouls hands now you sick bastard." He looks to Bobby and Harry. They both nod. He turns back to his father. "Final Judgement!" His father dies.

Bobby looks at Blaise. Wake Avery he is mine. Then take Theo and check with the others."

"OK, Ennervate!" The two then leave the room.

Bobby conjures a sword and throws it to Avery. "Defend yourself. This is to the death." Avery attacks. Watching the fight is like watching a beautiful dance. Until Avery over extends a strike. Bobby slices across his stomach. Avery drops to one knee his head hanging down. Bobby grins at Harry. "I have always wanted to do this." He begins a 360 degree spins sweeping his sword towards Avery's neck. "There can be only one." The head drops to the floor.

The two return to Hogwarts to find everything went as planed. All death eaters are dead and the pack lives on. The year continues graduation passes and Bobby takes the throne and watches his cousins and friend marry.


	16. Epilogue

**Harry Potter and the Pack Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or the normal characters from said books.

Chapter 15 Epilogue: Eleven Years Later

"Wolfie wake up. The twins will be here soon."

"Luna honey just 10 more minutes. Last night was way to long. I mean who would have thought kids could stay up until 3:00 AM. Did any of the adults stay or did the all jump ship on me again?"

"No they all stay. So _all mighty packleader_ get you cute bum out of bed. We have shopping to do."

"You are way too happy this morning. You do realize that we have two letters arriving today and that means shopping with six sets of twins." The king rolls over a looks at his queen. She is wearing her normal ebony nightshirt with a silver wolf on it. The next thing he hears is they sound of running feet. The bedroom door flies open and twelve children around the age of ten leap at the bed.He looks at the two oldest "Happy birthday my little ones."

Daddy daddy look what came." The little blond girl holds up a letter with green writhing.

**Princess Hellen Lynn Brickner Evans Ermys Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin LeFaye Pendragon**

**Second largest bedroom**

**Royal Palace, England**

"Well, it looks like Hogwarts Letters came today. Ok after breakfast we will all go to Diagon Alley and got all of your supplies. Robert take your sister and your cousins to the large dinning room we will be there soon." Colt looks at his eldest child and heir. He stands there like a proud alpha wolf in his emerald green silk pajamas.

"Yes father at once." The prince then leads his pack of children a way. Two of the four boys flank him as the other two take places at the rear of the seven girls. The said girls giggling at the actions of the boys.

"Love can you explain how all of the pack gave birth to twins? I laughed when Fleur gave Bill two girls. I mean did you see his face. It lit up like Christmas at times square. The younger children will be spending the day with Harry and Ginny. Tomorrow we take all thirty kids to Kennywood in Pittsburgh. Dad has arranged all the details. David will have all the kids from that side of the pond ready when we get there. It will be another party for the twins." Colt then starts to dress in the black dragon hide Luna picked out for him. He turns to find her in a matching but more feminine suit. Takes her hand and heads to the dinning room he sent the children to.

As the king enters with the queen on his arm all rise. "Sit down you all know how that gets on his nerves."

"Yes Luna. So are we all heading to the alley today?"

"Yes Daphnie Wolfie is buying the supplies, pets, and other gifts for all the children leaving for Hogwarts this year."

"I am?"

"Yes dear _**you are**_." The king just nods his head as all of his friends laugh. The children look at the parents like they just lost their minds.

Colt looks around the table. "We have twelve kids and twelve adults I think we should be good." Everyone finishes their breakfast and prepare to leave. "Bill, Fleur, Battle, Pansy, Red, and Daphnie head through the flue first followed by the kids after 30 seconds then Luna, myself, Harry, Ginny, Susan, and then Rocks. Kids pair up. Red's son Brant walks over to his sister Tina. The other boys except for Robert go to their sister. Battles's Chris and Karry. Harry's James and Lily. Rocks's son Devon and his daughter Marie. Helen looks at her brother and giggles. She then walks over to Lisel. Monique runs over to Robert. As he turns to see her she blushes.

Luna smiles as Robert rolls his eyes at his sister's matchmaking schemes. Until he hears, "Ok kids now everyone hold hands." As Monique grabs is hand tightly he turns a bright shade of red.

The adults all smile knowingly and start through the flue. To start the next adventure.

AN: Sorry for the long wait my muse got deployed to parts unknown for a while. Please R/R tell me what you think. I might do a sequel with the kids if there are enough people who want it.


End file.
